The Sister Petrelli
by rocketstar
Summary: Elizabeth Petrelli didn't call her family the nutjob Petrelli's for no apparent reason, in her opinion every single one of them was god damn crazy and needed some professional help quickly, from her overbearing, controlling yet oddly loveable parents to her two brothers who were as different as chalk and cheese and then there was her, the self proclaimed black sheep of the family.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Eve Petrelli or Eliza as she preferred to be called sat in her doctor's office on the exam table swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for the good doctor to come back in and tell her what was wrong. Ever since she had come back from Africa three weeks ago she had been having trouble hearing, it wasn't constant but it was happening quite frequently and when it did it was like she was just listening to white noise. Hence the forth visit to the doctor in so many weeks, Eliza sat there until she felt a hand on her shoulder which startled her. "Dr. Montgomery, one moment…" Eliza said before gently patting her right ear, which allowed to her to clear her ears of the white noise temporally.

"Ms. Petrelli I've been standing here for close to five minutes are you telling me that you did not hear me once?" Dr. Montgomery, Eliza's audiologist asked with a concerned look on his face and Eliza knew that it wasn't a good sign.

"Nope not all I'm afraid." Eliza quipped with a weary smile. "So what's the diagnosis doc?"

"That's the difficult thing Ms. Petrelli because upon examination your ears appear to be fine, nothing looks wrong and there's no family history of hearing loss nor have you suffered any recent illness, head traumas or been exposed to loud noises that would explain your difficulty hearing. The test we've run so far have come back negative so I'd like to run some more tests…" Dr. Montgomery replied.

"But what if they come back negative like the others? What will happen to me and my hearing?" Eliza asked as the fear began bubbling in her stomach.

"Worst case scenario? You'd probably lose your hearing completely to which I would advise to start taking classes to learn ASL and lip reading but we're hoping for the best here Ms. Petrelli. Hopefully these tests that I want to run will show us what is causing your hearing loss and we can treat it with either medication or surgery and our other option is having you fitted for a hearing aid." Dr. Montgomery explained.

Forty minutes later Eliza left Dr. Montgomery's office and she made a quick detour before she headed back to the apartment where she was currently crashing at. The second she was through the door she quickly shut it behind her and went to the kitchen to grab her lucky personalized shot glass that she had received on her twenty first birthday before heading to the living room and sitting herself on the coach and pulled out the bottle of tequila that she had brought on her way back and proceeded to pour herself a shot. "A bit early for that don't you think Eliza? The party doesn't start for another couple of hours…"

"Not if you've just received the news that I have." Eliza replied before downing the shot as she looked to her left to see her older brother Peter standing in the large doorway that separated the living room from his bedroom.

"Dr. Montgomery, right? I thought that was tomorrow…" Peter began and Eliza just shook her head as she poured herself another shot. "What did he say?"

"Well when I could actually hear what he was saying the words ASL, lip reading, hearing aid and complete loss of hearing were used so it's been a shit afternoon and I'm not ashamed to turn to the bottle in my time of need." Eliza wearily stated proceeding to pour herself another shot and Peter came and sat down next to her and refilled her glass. "I turned twenty five last week and I should be worrying about not having plans on a Friday night or what excuse I'm going to give dad next time I run into him instead of worrying that I'm losing my hearing."

"I'm so sorry Eliza, what else did he have to say?" Peter asked as he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder and Eliza just sighed before drinking the shot that Peter gave to her.

"I had to have more tests depending on the results will determine what happens next, they could find the cause of this hearing loss and treat or I'm getting fitted for a hearing aid. Dr. Montgomery is hopeful but I think he's just saying that for my benefit and his check…"

"Eliza I really think you should tell the others about this especially mom and dad, I think they could help." Peter began.

There was a quiet laugh on Eliza's part because of the suggestion, now she loved her brother very much as he was the most caring person she had ever met but he was deluded to think that she was going to the rest of the family for help. There was a reason that she called them all the nut job Petrelli's and that was because they were all crazy. "No way mom will baby me about it, dad will somehow manage to place the blame on me and my time in Africa and don't even get me started on what Nathan will say…" Eliza spat in disgust.

"E, they are your family and they love you and I know that you don't along with dad and Nathan that much but for once could you take down then ten foot tall you surround yourself with and let them in?" Peter said in a reassuring and comforting manner.

"Sorry no can do but anyway I promise that I will be out of your hair the second I get a job and dad stops being such a hardass and gives me access back to my trust fund." Eliza said.

"You can't really blame the guy can you Eliza? You did steal a hundred grand from him."

"I did no such thing Peter, our father for some reason is deluded to think that he can still control my life like he does Nathan's. You know dad wasn't happy that I went to Dartmouth instead of staying here and going to Columbia and you remember what happened after I graduated and I told him that I wanted to go to Africa to teach English for two years? He thought he could buy me off by telling me that he'd donate a hundred grand to the Red Cross if I stayed. I waited until dad cashed the check and then got on a plane to Africa. My independence and my choices cannot be brought Pete…" Eliza explained with a shake of her head.

"He only wants what's best for–" Peter began.

"For him and the image of this family, which is why Nathan is the prodigal son as he followed in the footsteps by becoming a lawyer but enough about dad, tonight is your night and I'm sorry for offloading my problems off on you yet again." Eliza said as she started to change the subject as she refilled the shot glass and slid it over to Peter. "Congratulations Peter, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you Elizabeth I'm proud of you too." Peter replied as he drank his shot and Eliza couldn't help but give her brother an odd look, sure Peter was the most sane in the family but even she wouldn't be proud of herself. Here she was a twenty five year old woman, who was two years out of college who'd spent most of her time arguing with her parents just to live off her money. Not exactly a an achievement like Peter who had just become a nurse but then again her family were weird like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza sat on the couch in Peter's living room drinking a beer and talking to a couple of his friends when she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder and looking up she saw it to be her brother Nathan's lovely wife Heidi who was by far the most normal person in their odd family along with Heidi and Nathan's sons Simon and Monty. "Hey you!" Eliza began.

"It's so good to see you Eliza, I've only seen you twice since you've come home and the boys have missed you terribly. You need to come round the house for dinner next week and tell us more about your trip, the boys and I would love to hear about it some more and it would just be an excuse to see you." Heidi said as she placed a kiss on Eliza's cheek.

"I will I promise, I've got a couple of things going on next week but it's nothing I can't shuffle around or put off entirely for my favourite nephews. After two years away I've got a lot of catching up to do with you and the boys and I intend to make up for all the time that I've been away…" Eliza quipped taking a sip of her beer before she spotted her eldest brother approaching her and Heidi. "Nathan."

"Elizabeth."

With a roll of her eyes Eliza took another sip of her drink, Nathan refused to call her Eliza instead choosing to call her Elizabeth much to her irritation as she hated being called Elizabeth. Even their parents respected her enough to call her Eliza except for when she was doing something that they didn't approve of or when they were being all sentimental.

"Oh no! We're not doing this tonight, it is Peter's night and we're all here because we love him we're proud of his achievement so the two of you will be on your best behaviour and that means no arguing, veiled insults or snide comments." Heidi warned as it was a well-known fact that Eliza and Nathan did not got along in the slightest. Nathan looked down on his sister's choices and practically every aspect of how she lived and made no attempt to hide it where as Eliza just thought her brother was full of crap with no mind of his own as he did everything their parents wanted him to do no questions asked. The two of them didn't hate each other but they were pretty close to.

"Fine by me, I'm going to get another drink…" Eliza said as she rose from her seat and made her over to the kitchen to grab another drink when she ran into straight into her mother Angela. One of the two people who she didn't want to see along with her father and if her mom was here no doubt her dad was around somewhere. "Hey mom…"

"Relax Elizabeth your father couldn't make it tonight, he's in Atlantic city on business…" Angela explained and Eliza just rolled her eyes, she didn't believe that for a second as she was well aware that her father disapproved of Peter becoming a nurse. Arthur Petrelli disapproved of anything that wasn't 'approved' or 'planned' by him like Peter becoming a nurse.

"Hey ma… That obvious?" Eliza questioned as she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek as she referred to how apparent it was that she was relieved that her father wasn't here. The two of them had only had only seen each other three times since Eliza had come home and things had been awkward given the whole hundred grand thing.

"Only because I know you so well my darling, I do wish you'd come home Eliza instead of staying on your brother's couch or at least stay with Nathan." Angela stated with a small shake of her head.

"I love you for caring but I told you already mom I'm not coming home and dad's kind of made it obvious that he doesn't exactly want me there at the moment. Heidi's repeatedly asked me to stay but Nathan would just be on my case all the time and I can't deal with that at the moment so I'm staying here mom. I know crashing on my big brother's couch isn't the best thing in the world but Pete's really good about it, I don't have to worry about him being on my case because Pete supported what I did. He doesn't make be feel bad for doing what I wanted to do." Eliza replied as she picked dup another beer and tugged at her ear.

"Eliza you know your father loves you."

"Yeah… freezing all my accounts and my trust fund, essentially leaving me penniless and relying on you and Peter for money doesn't exactly say that. But I get it, I've never made dad proud and until I do something that he approves of then I can't have my money back."

"Now you're being melodramatic Eliza, your father loves you very much and he is very proud of you." Angela stated.

Eliza rolled her eyes. "I'd have to disagree with that ma given that dada only spent ten minutes at my high school graduation and he plus Nathan didn't bother turning up to my college graduation because I went to Dartmouth and majored in English instead of going to Columbia and studying business. Face it mom, dad has never been proud of me and I accept it that's why I'm not going to crawl to him and beg for him for money. I'm doing what I want by myself and I don't need his approval to live my life how I want to live it."

"That is what he is proud of; your determination to do anything you want regardless of what anyone may say or think. So please Eliza, come over to the house and make a effort with your father, he missed every single day that you were gone and he still does. He kept every single one of your letter although he asked me not tell you but every year on your birthday, thanksgiving and Christmas he donated fifty thousand dollars to the red cross in your honor." Angela revealed.

"I'll come over and have a talk with him but I'm not promising anything mom…"


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza got very drunk at her brother's party for four reason, the first was that it celebrate Peter graduating from nursing school the second was that her and Nathan were in the same enclosed space, thirdly she was losing her hearing and then last but not least; she could. So being as drunk as she was Eliza was she ended up in a stone cold sleep once the party had wrapped up until she felt herself being shaken awake by Peter who was in a state of some sort but she was too drunk and still half asleep to understand what Peter was saying to her. Until she heard the words accident, Nathan and Heidi. Four words, which had such a huge impact.

The words hit Eliza hard and whilst it wasn't enough to sober her up but they helped along with the travel mug of very strong coffee Peter whipped up for her as she tied up their laces. The two of them left the apartment and made their way to the hospital that Nathan had called them from but it took time for them to get there and by they arrived at the hospital the sun was starting to rise and they found Nathan sitting in the waiting area, looking like he had the weight of the world on him along with the cut on his forehead. Eliza may not get along with Nathan the majority of the time but she had been fearing the worst when she heard he had been an accident so she was pretty relieved to see that he was okay.

"Hey… How is she?" Peter said as he crouched down beside Nathan's chair asking the exact question Eliza wanted to ask as when Peter had told her accident her mind had gone to the worse possible conclusion but if Nathan was sitting here seemingly okay for the most part Heidi shouldn't be too bad.

"She's been in surgery for ten hours… There's something wrong with her back, with her spine. I should probably call mom, she's got the kids and it's what Heidi would do… Do you have your phone?" Nathan questioned and Eliza's stomach just dropped as things must be serious if Heidi had been in surgery for ten hours.

"Here." Peter replied going into her pocket and handing Nathan his phone.

"Your not hurt, right?" Eliza began slowly. "I mean for the most part right? Your okay…"

"Landed three hundred feet away from the wreck, couldn't tell you how I got there, couldn't tell you much of anything right now." Nathan wearily replied as he got from his seat and walked out into the hallway and both Eliza and Peter both intently followed. Eliza wasn't too sure what to reply to that, hell she didn't even understand what the hell was going on or what had exactly happened. She put it down to her still being somewhat inebriated but now she kind of had to pull it all together.

"That's a bad cut, you need to lie down." Peter said as he stopped Nathan to look at the gash on his head.

"No, not until Heidi's all right." Nathan replied as he tried dialing out before sighing and closing Peter's phone shut. "Won't get a signal."

"Give me the phone, I'll call mom." Eliza said and Nathan passed the phone over to her and Eliza walked out of the waiting room in order to get better reception. Her hands started shaking as she dialed in the number of her parents phone number, she had no idea what she was going to tell them as she wasn't good with all this touch feely stuff like Peter was. Eliza was similar to Nathan when it came to being blunt and straight to the point.

"Hello?"

At the sound of her mother's voice it was clear that Eliza had woken her up but she reminded herself that it was for a good reason as she swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "Hey it's me…"

"Eliza?"

"Yeah it's me, I know it's late mom there's been an accident…"

"An accident?" Angela Petrelli asked, her voice going up about ten octaves.

"It's Heidi."

It didn't take long for her parents to get there but things just went from bad to worst, Heidi had come out of surgery although she'd never walk again because she had broken her back in the accident. That was the last thing that Eliza heard, everything else just faded away into the background only to be replaced with the white noise that she had become so used to. Eliza could only watch as Nathan yelled at her father for something which she couldn't understand, she had no idea what the argument was about only that Nathan wasn't pleased. Despite the fact that she couldn't hear it all became a bit for Eliza and so she walked away for a moment to get her head together given that her family could not even stop disagreeing with each other even after a devastating accident like this one.

Sitting in a hospital chair Eliza was lost in her thoughts until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looking up she saw that it was her dad Arthur. She hadn't seen him much since she came back from Africa, only a couple of times given how she ran off after he donated money to convince her not to go and then his subsequent cutting her off from her trust fund, since then the two of them hadn't exactly been on the best of terms but here he was smiling a small smile at her. Eliza watched as her dad said something her and she couldn't hear him, she didn't know whether it was the reality of her losing her hearing setting in or about Heidi or even a combination of the both but Eliz felt herself cracking. She couldn't keep up the pretense of it, hiding it from practically everyone in her life

"D-Dad, I don't know what your saying… I c-cant hear you…"

The next morning Eliza played that entire scene over and over in her head trying to figure everything out. After her little breakdown her father hugged her and took her home with him and her mother, during the whole time he had been trying to comfort her but Eliza couldn't hear it, which made her even more distressed. Not to mention her parents reactions to it. They treated her like a child of course, but it was something Eliza managed to find comfort in. Given the bleak situation that the family were in with Eliza losing her hearing and Heidi being paralyzed.

"Hey kiddo."

"Dad..." Eliza quietly said from where she was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of porridge.

"You can hear me?" Arthur asked in surprise given that Eliza had somewhat managed to explain her whole losing her hearing thing to him and her mother last night. She didn't exactly go into too much detail given how hysterical she had been but she kind of told the important parts and all that was she couldn't hear them and with each passing day her hearing losing was getting worse.

"Yeah, it comes and goes all the time. Sometimes I can be in a middle of a conversation or listening to music and then the next moment everything goes silent and all I hear is white noise. It can last anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours…"

"How long ago has this been happening Eliza?"

Eliza swallowed loudly as soon as she told her father he was going to start lecturing her. "Pretty much the last three weeks, ever since I got back from Africa. I thought it was nothing at first but when it kept getting worse I went to go get checked out. I've been seeing this hearing specialist Dr. Montgomery and he doesn't know why this is happening, all the test he's run so far suggest that everything is fine and doesn't explain why any of this is happening. He's running more tests to try and figure out why I'm losing my hearing but it's not looking good dad. There's talk of hearing aids and sign language…"

"Who knows about this?" Arthur questioned.

"Just Peter, he's been with me a couple of times to see Dr. Montgomery but he didn't come with me to my appointment yesterday."

"Why didn't you come to me or your mother? Why didn't you come and tell me that something like this was wrong Elizabeth Eve?" Arthur demanded using the tell tell sign that Eliza was in trouble; the use of her full name.

"Peter wanted me to, he kept telling me that I should tell you but I kept saying no. I didn't think you'd want to help me given everything that's gone on between us, I figured you'd just blame it on my time in Africa and I didn't want to hear that. So I kept it myself and used money from Peter and what remains of my saving to pay for my meetings and I was right to do so because now you're mad…" Eliza admitted.

"Little Hellion I'm not mad that you kept this for me, I'm upset that you didn't trust me enough to come to me when you needed help. I was mad about the whole Africa situation and how we both handled it but you are my only daughter and your health means everything to me, always has and always will." Arthur told Eliza using his childhood nickname for her.

"Really?" Eliza asked as her voice crackled.

"I know your scared but trust me when I say everything will be okay…"


	4. Chapter 4

Eliza walked down the marble staircase of her parents home and once she reached the foyer, she turned in the direction of the kitchen. The good thing about being forced to stay at her parents house was that she was being waited on hand and foot especially because of the whole losing her hearing thing. So she had decided to go downstairs and see if she could get her mom to rustle her up a quick bite to eat. The further she walked towards the kitchen, Eliza could smell something delicious being cooked which brought a huge smile to her face as she loved nothing more or rather next to tequila then a nice home cooked meal. "Hey mom, I think I smell Grandma's Italian lentil…"

"Smart girl, you know Elizabeth you could have been a chef given how much you appreciate and love eating good food." Angela said and Eliza rolled her eyes in bemusement as she pulled up a stool and sat by her mother to watch her cook. "But enough about that, how are you feeling today my darling girl?"

"Not too great, I've got a little headache and I haven't been able to hear much out of my left year since I woke up. It's kind of like I have swimmer's ear but I'm fine, I'm getting used to the whole hearing coming and going all the time. It was a lot scarier when it first started. Dad's been checking out a couple of audiologist ever since he made me take him to see Dr. Montgomery and he's taking the day off tomorrow to take me to meet them so we can get some second opinions about my hearing." Eliza admitted as she stole part of a carrot that her mother was chopping on.

"That sounds promising although judging by your face Eliza, you don't seem to think so." Angela noted which caused Eliza to frown, her parents could easily read her as if she was some kind of book especially her had. At times Eliza was convinced that her father could read her mind as sometimes he knew what she was thinking before she did it. For someone like Eliza who had some minor control issue she didn't like it.

Eliza sighed. "Dad seems rather optimistic about everything, he keeps telling me that everything's going to be okay and he doesn't care how much money he has to spend or how many doctors we have to see to fix whatever's wrong with me. But whilst I want to believe him I'm not sure if I can. He can do a lot of things and dad's got a lot of friends in powerful places but even he can't stop me from losing my hearing."

"Doesn't mean that he won't try Eliza, your father has always hated to see you sick. I can recall countless times when you were a child and if you even had a hint of the sniffles your father would always panic and fuss over you. I remember when you got the chicken pox very fondly, you were three years old and stubborn as hell even at that age, you didn't like being told you couldn't scratch. You were so little and in some pain and your father couldn't stand to see you like that, so he did whatever he could to make it better. Be it applying camoline lotion or reading countless stories to you…"

"This isn't the chicken pox mom, what if whatever is wrong with me can't be fixed by dad or by anyone? I'll lose my hearing mom…" Eliza wearily said.

"Eliza if you do lose your hearing we will not think of you any less or love you any differently." Angela assured Eliza by stopping cutting up vegetables and placing a hand over her daughter's one, which made Eliza feel slightly better. Eliza knew she wasn't the most easiest person to deal with given how pig headed she was, even as a child she was very difficult to deal with hence her father's nickname for her; Little Hellion. She had a bit of a problem being told what to do, Eliza wasn't too fond of that as she liked making up her own mind.

"You know mom your making it sound like I'm dad's favourite although that would mean knocking Nathan off the pedestal he's been on ever since he was born. Although I wouldn't blame him as I am a far more loveable person than Nathan is…" Eliza quipped.

"Don't be ridiculous Eliza, your father doesn't have a favourite when it comes to you and your brothers, I will however admit that he is particularly fond of you because you are his only daughter." Angela said as she leaned forward to brush a piece of Eliza's hair back. "He always wanted a family, always wanted to have sons and he got that in Nathan and Peter but he had never been more proud than the day you were born. Your father loves you very much Elizabeth."

"I know." Eliza replied, her voice slightly cracking with emotion. As much as she and her father tended to but heads and disagree about how she lived her life, Eliza always knew that her father loved her and always would. Her family were dysfunctional as hell but they all loved each other very much – although when it came to Nathan, Eliza only loved him because he was her brother and she had to. The rest of her family Eliza happily and very much loved them.

"To you he may just be that old overbearing man whose trying to tell you what to do with your life and we all know that you'll never do what he says and your father will never stop trying to advise you. Just remember that he adores you–"

"–Mmm that smells good, almost as good as my pot pies…" Looking over her shoulder Eliza saw that Daniel Linderman, a business man and an associate of her father's walk into the kitchen and right over to where her and her mother were. "Well look who it is! Finally back from her oversea adventures in Africa; Elizabeth Petrelli. You've been back now, three weeks? And this is the first I've seen of you Elizabeth, I have to admit I'm very disappointed at that."

"It's nothing personal Mr. Linderman, I've just been really busy since I've got back and I've had barely any time to see my family let alone anyone else. Even now I'm only here for a couple of days at my parents existence." Eliza replied with a small shrug of her shoulders and a nice small smile although she rarely acted like it, her parents raised or attempted to raise her to be a nice and polite little girl

"Arthur tells me you haven't been feeling too well." Linderman said taking one of Eliza's hands in his won.

"That's true but it's nothing too serious, a few days here and I'll be back up and running as if nothing was wrong to begin with." Eliza replied, taking her hand back when she felt Linderman had been holding her hand for way too long.

"Daniel are you looking for Arthur? I think he's downtown." Angela stated as she resumed cutting up carrots.

"Yes he is." Linderman replied giving a Angela a look that Eliza knew that she wasn't meant to see but nevertheless saw and made her rather curious.

"Eliza could you give Mr. Linderman and I some privacy for a moment?" Angela began and Eliza nodded in agreement as she had no wish to talk to the rather odd man who her father worked for or rather defended. There was something about Linderman that creeped her out so Eliza wasn't going to complain

"Um actually I'm going to run as I have to meet a realtor as dad sorted everything out with my trust fund so I'm going to go look at apartment. I just came down here to see if you could whip me something up before I left but it's fine, I'll grab something on the way." Eliza said as she slowly rose from her seat.

"If your sure, will you be back in time for dinner? I know how much you love your grandmother's soup…" Angela inquired.

"Probably not, after I'm done with the realtor I thought I'd swing by Nathan's and see the boys and perhaps take them to see Heidi and then I'm having dinner with Peter to catch up on everything. So just put some in the fridge and I'll eat it when I get back, I shouldn't be out too late but if it is getting on then I'll crash at Peter's and be back here first thing…" Eliza replied.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call or have Peter call." Angela warned.

"Don't worry so much Ma, I'll be fine but I promise to call you later to let you know how I'm doing. I'll see you later mom and it was good to see you again Mr. Linderman." Eliza quipped giving her mom a kiss on the cheek before making her way out of the door with quick haste. Her appointment with the realtor wasn't for another hour and a half but as much as she loved her grandmother's lentil and would have liked a sneaky bowl there was so way she was staying in that house whilst Linderman was there and her father wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

_Eliza had been sleeping on Peter's couch, their dinner had gone on longer than expected and as it was late Eliza had crashed on her brother's couch instead of getting a long and expensive cab back to her parents house. Eliza felt someone gently shaking her shoulder and at first she ignored it until the shaking got harder. Reluctantly opening her eyes Eliza saw Peter crouched down beside her with a worried look on his face. It took her a few moment to realize why Peter was waking her up as usually he just let her sleep unless she needed to be somewhere. And then it hit her, she was supposed to be at home with her father ready to go to their several appointments. "Oh my god! Dad is going to kill me! We have an appointment with an audiologist at…." Eliza screeched, pushing the covers off her and jumping off from the couch. Looking at her watch Eliza couldn't help but let out swear words as she was running incredibly later. "It's in twenty minutes!"_

_"Eliza…"_

_"Whatever it is Pete is going to have to wait because I am in a rush!" Eliza stated as she ran around the apartment looking for some clean clothes to put on, if she was clothes, dressed and downstairs in a cab in the next five minutes then there was by chance some kind of miracle that she'd make it to the first appointment on time. Eliza didn't even know how she managed to oversleep, she had only one beer with dinner and that wasn't even enough to get remotely tipsy._

_"Eliza." A firmer voice said and Eliza turned around to see that it was Nathan, for some reason he was here and calling her Eliza. Nathan never called her Eliza. Nathan along with Peter were both standing there next to each other, with a look that said that they knew something that Eliza didn't._

_"What's going on? Why's Nathan here Pete?" Eliza asked._

_"Something happened whilst you were sleep, it's dad… He had a massive heart attack last night and he didn't make it, I'm so sorry Eliza." Peter announced and Eliza furiously shook her head. Her father could not be dead. She refused to accept that. Peter took a couple of steps towards Eliza bust she backed away, still shaking her head at the news._

_"N-No Peter, No…" Eliza stated, her voice becoming shaky and very uneven._

_"I'm so sorry Eliza." Peter quietly and Eliza looked at him before glancing over at Nathan who was wearing a similar look of grief on his face and that's when it hit Eliza. Her father was dead. Her father was dead and she would never see him again. Eliza's knees buckled and Peter barely caught her in time as the grief hit her like train…_

* * *

Eliza sat in front of her dressing table and wearily glanced at her reflection in the mirror, it was clear by the huge bags under her eyes that she hadn't been sleeping and no amount of make up was going to hide that. It had been days and Eliza still having trouble accepting the fact that her father was dead. It just didn't make any sense, sure he had previous heart attacks but those were years ago and he seemed fine. After the first two heart attacks her father had changed his diet and took all the precautions that he had to in order to continue living. Eliza couldn't even remember the last words that she had said to her father, Eliza didn't know whether her dad died knowing that he was loved by his Little Hellion despite all the hell she put him through. Eliza sat at her dresser continuing to stare at herself until she heard a knock on her door, looking away from her reflection Eliza saw that it was Nathan.

"Mom asked me to come and get you, the service is about to start." Nathan explained.

"I'm not going." Eliza quietly announced but she knew she had said loud enough for Nathan to be able to hear her.

"What did you just say?" Nathan demanded.

"I'm not going." Eliza repeated. "I don't want to go."

"This is just typical of you Elizabeth, when the family need you most you go and pull some kind of stunt like this at the last minute. Unlike mom and dad, I'm putting my foot down with all your crap, dad's funeral is about to take place and all of his friends and the family are downstairs. So pull your act together and get your ass downstairs and for a few hours stop being such a pain in the ass." Nathan lectured in a rather loud manner which Eliza wished he wouldn't. Eliza didn't need her brother to lecture her like he was her father because she had a father. Or rather she did have one.

"Is that all you think I do? Pull stunts and cause shame on the family? Well I'm not the performing monkey in this family Nathan, that happens to be your role!" Eliza snapped as her mother along with Peter walked into the room no doubt because of the commotion that her and Nathan were making.

"And now with the name calling? Real mature Elizabeth, are you ever going to grow up and start acting like a proper adult instead of a fourteen year old teenager as it's actually starting to get old not to mention embarrassing watching you behave like this. Your not fourteen anymore Eliza, your twenty five years old and you need to start acting like it! You think dad was ever proud of you? Because he wasn't Eliza, he was embarrassed of you, always was–" Nathan retorted.

"Nathan!" Angela scolded but both Eliza and Nathan ignored their mother in order to keep trading insults with each other.

"Do you not think I know that I was a constant disappointment to dad? That he often wished that he had a different daughter or just didn't have a daughter at all! I have always known that this family has always been embarrassed by me. I've spent most of my life knowing that I will never be as good as you Nathan and you know what? I stop caring years ago, I realized if I can't be like the prodigal son then I can be my own person! And I have, I've lived me own life and made my own choices and I am not ashamed of any of it. But you should be ashamed as you're the embarrassment Nathan for being the weak coward because you gave into dad's pressure; not me!

"I may have been an utter disappointment to dad but at least he respected me for making my own choices unlike you whose doesn't have his own brain to think with because you've allowed yourself to be controlled by mom and dad!" Eliza angrily yelled before storming off into her bedroom and she didn't realize that during her big rant she had stopped hearing everything around her or that she didn't actually shut the bathroom door; it had shut on it's own accord.

Eliza sat in the bathroom on the floor for a couple of minutes when there was a knock on the door and she knew it was Peter. He was the only one who could approach her and talk to Eliza after she had lost her temper. Eliza didn't respond and a few seconds later the door opened and in walked Peter who took one look at Eliza before coming over and sitting down next to her. "Hey…"

"It's my fault Pete, it's my fault that dad is dead. I killed him."

"What are you talking about Eliza? You did no such thing, dad had a heart attack that's all."

"And what do you think caused that Pete? It certainly wasn't his lifestyle or diet! The only reason could be is stress and what caused the most amount of stress in dad's life? Me. It was because of me and all the stress that his Little Hellion brought into his life that killed him Peter. There's probably time to make some adjustments to dad's tombstone… Here lies Arthur Petrelli, died because of a willful daughter who was too much for any parent to handle." Eliza spat in disgust as she wiped away her tears.

"Look Eliza, I know things between you and dad weren't easy most of the time and both of you tried each other's patience on a daily basis but dad wouldn't have had it any other way. He wouldn't have wanted you any other way, dad loved you Eliza exactly the way you are and you did not kill him. Do you understand me?" Peter asked and Eliza reluctantly nodded. "You look exhausted Eliza, when was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember." Eliza admitted.

"Get some sleep."

"What about the funeral? What about Nathan and everyone else?" Eliza asked as people would have a field day if she missed her father's funeral.

"Don't worry about any of that, I'll take care of it…"


	6. Chapter 6

Eliza wearily stumbled out of her bedroom and towards her kitchen, she wasn't hungover per say just very tired from coming home at 6am to then get up two hours later because of some family photo shoot thing she had go to at Nathan's house as part of his campaign for congress. As a New Yorker it actually worried Eliza that Nathan could actually be in a position of power which would send him on a an even further power trip and make him a much bigger asshole than he already was. Hence why Eliza had gone out with friends and drunk so much that she woke up smelling of tequila. If she had to go to Nathan's house for this photo shoot then she made sure as hell she enjoyed herself last night because she was going to be bored to death for the duration of today. Speaking of death it had been four months since her father had died and things between Eliza and Nathan had hit such a low point that they literally hated each other and made no attempts to hide it ever since what happened the day of the funeral. The two of them could barely be in the same room as each other over the last four months then had seen each other just under a dozen times.

Some how in her not quite sober state Eliza managed to put the coffee pot on have breakfast which consisted of cold chinese despite it not being the healthiest thing to have in the morning it was very nice.

When her coffee was finally ready Eliza glanced over to her mug, which was just out of her reach on the kitchen counter much to her dismay. Stretching her hand out in a feeble attempt to get her cup despite it being out of her reach Eliza got the shock of her life when the mug moved. The mug moved about 10 cm from the counter right into her hand. Eliza immediately put the mug down and backed away from the kitchen counter and stared at her hands. There was no way that happened as things like that didn't happen. Looking at her hands Eliza saw them shaking which she used to rationalize what had just happened. She was still drunk and she had imagined the mug moving into her hand. Deciding that made the most and rational sense Eliza for went the coffee and headed into the shower, then less two hours she arrived at Nathan's fancy townhouse.

"AUNT ELIZA!"

Eliza had barely time to react when Nathan's two sons Monty and Simon came barreling towards her and leaped into her arms. Hungover or not Eliza adored her nephews despite her feelings towards their father. "Look who it is! My two favourite boys! The two of you get more handsome every time I see you!"

"You always say that Aunt Eliza!" Simon said.

"That's because it's true!" Eliza quipped as she placed a kiss on top of her eldest nephews head, if there was anything that Eliza prided herself on other than knowing how to have a good time it was being a great aunt. Eliza was a few years away from having kids of her own so until then she'd dedicate her time to being the best aunt she could be and spoiling her nephews rotten.

"Boys, who was at the door?" A familiar voice asked and seconds later Eliza's sister in law Heidi wheeled herself out of the living room into. It had been four months since the accident and Heidi was adjusting to being in the wheelchair.

"Its only little old me." Eliza announced as she walked over to her sister in law to greet.

"Simon and Monty, why don't you go tell your father, grandmother and your uncle that Aunt Eliza is here." Heidi suggested and rather reluctantly Simon and Monty let go of Eliza and ran off in the direction of the study. Heidi waited until they were out of sight to turn to Eliza with an amused smile on her face. "And what time did you get home this morning Elizabeth Eve?"

"That obvious, huh?" Eliza asked, if Heidi could tell just by looking at her that she was kind of hungover than Nathan was going to flip his lid the moment he saw her.

"No but I know you Eliza." Heidi chuckled.

"If you must know I got in at 6am, you know what Heidi? You should come out with me next time, I know my girlfriends aren't married yet and Nathan certainly wouldn't approve of them but we know how to have a good time. If you love me than you'll certainly love them." Eliza began and she immediately saw hesitation in her sister in law's eyes. "Heidi I can't even begin to imagine how hard the last four months have been but your in a wheelchair, your not dead! You are allowed to have some fun and live your life. Your not just a wife and mother, you're a person and people are allowed to let loose."

"I don't know, I don't think Nathan would want me to…" Heidi began and Eliza just rolled her eyes, she really didn't understand why every one always tried so hard to please Nathan.

"Don't let what happened define you, you're the one who define it and as for my big brother? If it's not a crime for him to keep his beautiful wife this house all day then it should be. Look we don't have to go out and get horrendously drunk, we can start of small like having lunch somewhere, with some margaritas of course…""

"Elizabeth you are horrendous!" Heidi said but she was smiling.

"I'm taking that a yes." Eliza replied stopping short when she noticed a man brandishing a very expensive camera making his way towards her and Heidi. This must be the photographer who was responsible for Eliza having to get out of bed so early.

"You must be Elizabeth, we've been waiting for you and now that you're here we can begin…"

Eliza rolled her eyes. And so the boredom began…

Forty five minutes later Eliza needed a drink and given the fact that it was barely even eleven was a really bad sign. Eliza had forced herself to smile so much for the pictures that her jaw actually hurt from all the fake smiling. Not to mention she was still hung over and it was apparent that Peter and her mother was well aware of this although Nathan seemed oblivious to this, not that Eliza cared. Drinking her orange juice, Eliza smiled when Peter walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for doing this today, I know you really didn't want to come–"

"But the props were needed for the photograph, I know Pete… I've been doing these photo calls ever since I was born." Eliza replied as that's what she often saw herself as being, an extra in her family only used to fill up a family photograph.

"That's not true."

"Whatever."

"How's work?" Peter asked moving things along.

Eliza beamed in the last four months things had been moving up for her, no longer was she staying at Peter's or her mom's house but Eliza had her own apartment and a job. Working at UNICEF nonetheless which she thought was a great opportunity for her although her mother did fear that Eliza would take off back to Africa at the first chance given. Not that Eliza did anything to soothe these fears… "It's really great Pete, I've seen the work that they do in Africa for myself and now I get to see and work behind the scenes all the way here in New York. I honestly couldn't imagine doing anything better with my time."

"I'm really proud of you Eliza." Peter told Eliza.

"Proud of what?" Nathan asked as he strolled into the kitchen and Eliza rolled her eyes, so far she had managed to avoid having a conversation.

"Eliza's job." Peter said.

"Pete she sits on her ass all day doing nothing and gets paid for sitting on several boards." Nathan scoffed and Peter gave Eliza a look that told her not to rise up to Nathan's dig at her job. Not that she listened to it.

"Actually Pete's talking about the job I have with UNICEF, you know it's that charity that actually helps people unlike congressmen and senators. But thank you for reminding me about my other job because I sit on my ass so much that I tend to forget that I actually work two jobs unlike you who has to go around convincing people to give him a job." Eliza retorted as if Nathan wanted to get into something with her she was more than willing to knock him and his ego down a few pegs starting with him running for congress.

"Don't kid yourself Elizabeth, the only reason you have that job is because dad was dumb enough not to redo his will. We all knew the will was from three years ago when dad thought you hadn't gone completely awol yet." Nathan said.

"Nathan you are so self righteous and believe yourself to be smarter than everyone else but we both know that isn't true. You're not smarter than everyone else and you are certainly not smarter than me despite you thinking so. I was Valedictorian in high school and college, on the debate team and graduated summa cum laude from Dartmouth."

"What does that prove? That you managed to graduate top of your class?" Nathan demanded.

"That I did despite dad being very vocal about not wanting me to go and study English at Dartmouth and instead going to study business at Columbia, you know why I didn't go? Because I didn't need to as I understand numbers and figures just as much as words. You never noticed but math's has always been my strongest skill. Could even call me a mathematical genius… You just see the screw up Nathan but I am so much more than that _I'm brilliant._ That is why dad left me in charge because unlike you he knew what the Little Hellion is capable of. It must kill you that dad made me the so called screw up executor of his will, had me take over all the company boards he sits on and also giving me control of all the stocks and shares. I thought you were going to have a stroke at the will reading…" Eliza sneered.

"Like I said dad made a mistake putting you in charge instead of me, your just lucky I'm not contesting the will otherwise you'd be broke and still be sleeping on Pete's couch Eliza!"

"C'mon you guys, do you really have to do this now?" Peter asked only to be ignored by both his siblings as much as Eliza loved her brother, he had no business getting involved in her and Nathan's arguments given how Pete never took anyone's side. The only reason he was here was to stop Eliza and Nathan from killing each other which she reckoned was going to happen any day soon at the rate they were going.

"Get over yourself Nathan, you may have been dad's favourite but that never meant that he trusted you with the well being of this family as you've made it perfectly known that everything is all about you! Stop making excuses about why dad never left you in charge! I may have been a flake at time but did you ever wonder why I do the things I do? Maybe if you ever paid attention to anyone else apart from yourself and stopped judging me then you realize the reason why I tend to be all over the place is because I like doing things on my own and making my own choices. Some of the times I do things simply because I'm bored and dad knew that which is why he challenged me instead of controlling me like you allowed him to do with you…"


End file.
